I Love You
by HyunjooHan
Summary: Cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Kai takut Sehun terpuruk karenanya. Maka itu Kai berusaha membuat Sehun membencinya dengan menikahi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan beban Kai. Cinta tak harus memiliki kan? drabble/KaiHun/BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

author: HyunjooHan

genre: sad romance

length: drabble

cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Oh sehun

pair: KaiHun

makasih buat kemaren yang udah mau review^^ untuk yang minta sequel about us maaf aku ga bisa karena emang rencananya buat cuma sampe segitu aja. Buat I Got A Mystery aku lanjutin paling lambat Selasa yah. nah sekarang aku bawa KaiHun lagi sebagai permintaan maaf. maaf kalau tak memuaskan(?) check this out~

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus surai Sehun perlahan. Seolah ikut merasakan penderitaan Sehun. "hyung. Apa salahku pada Tuhan?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hati Baekhyun teriris mendengarnya. Sahabat kesayangannya ini patah hati. Patah hati mungkin hal yang benar benar biasa. Namun berbeda untuk Sehun.

Sehun berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin hampir dua tahun. Baekhyun bahkan mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Hubungan mereka selesai begitu saja kemarin. Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang dan berangkat lusa. Bukan itu permasalahannya. Jongin menikahi orang lain hari ini. Do Kyungsoo. Namja manis bermata bulat dengat tubuh mungil.

Tao berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "bangunlah. Ayo kita ke acara itu" ajak Tao yang disambut death glare dari Baekhyun. "kita harus kesana. Buktikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa Jongin sialan itu. Jangan buat mereka tertawa karena keterpurukan mu Oh Sehun" lanjut Tao.

Sehun menoleh kearah Tao, mata merah berair nya itu kini berbinar-binar. "kau benar. Kajja." Sehun segera bergegas.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya Sehun tak sekuat itu. Sebelum acara selelsai, ia telah digiring Baekhyun pulang. Di rumah ia menangisi kebodohannya karena mencintai namja brengsek seperti Kai. Baekhyun bukanlah Tao yang mudah menyemangati orang lain. Ia juga bukan Chanyeol yang dengan mudah mencari jalan keluar. Jadi lah sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan dadanya sebagai sandaran Sehun. Mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut sambil menyalurkan rasa sayang nya.

Isakan sehun mereda, digantikan dengkuran halus. Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Sehun pasti lelah, sedari kemarin ia terus menangis.

_Krieett_

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Sesosok Kai berdiri di ambang pintu. Menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar diam. "ia tidur?" Tanya Kai setengah berbisik. "ya, mungkin dia lelah" jawab Baekhyun juga berbisik. Kai menunduk, rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri.

"sudahlah, aku akan terus berusaha menghiburnya Kai. jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas senyum manis dan anggukan kecil dari Kai. "bagaimana operasi mu?" Baekhyun lagi. "jadi hyung, lusa aku berangkat ke Jepang"jawab Kai. "tenanglah, aku yakin operasimu akan berjalan lancar" kata Baekhyun sambil memindahkan kepala Sehun ke bantalnya.

"dosaku terlalu banyak hyung. Aku menyakiti Sehun. Aku memanfaatkan perasaan Kyungsoo padaku juga" lirih Kai. "setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki aku, Tao dan Chanyeol. Bukankah Kyungsoo juga dijodohkan dengan Kim Joonmyeon itu?" kata Baekhyun menyemangati. "kemungkina 10% itu memang kecil Kai, tapi aku tau kau pasti kuat. Sembuhlah untuk kami. Kembali ke pelukan Sehun dan hidup berbahagialah" lanjutnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sedari tadi organ bagian dalam di dada kiri nya terasa sakit. entah karena efek samping penyakitnya atau karena sakit hatinya.

Ia merasa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Bahkan sedari tadi Kai merasa sulit memproses kata-kata Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Kai jadi sering jatuh saat berjalan, seolah Kai kembali menjadi balita yang baru belajar jalan.

Cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Kai takut Sehun terpuruk karenanya. Maka itu Kai berusaha membuat Sehun membencinya dengan menikahi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan beban Kai. Cinta tak harus memiliki kan?


	2. Chapter 2

author: HyunjooHan

genre: sad romance

length: drabble

cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Oh sehun

pair: KaiHun

Fanfict I Love You ini tiba-tiba datang(?) berkat inspirasi dari kehidupan nyata aku sendiri. TERINSPIRASI loh ya. Jadi bukan real story. Jadi ada sedikit perubahan gitu maksudnya. Tadinya ga ada niat sama sekali buat lanjutin ff nya karena aku juga udah ga peduli sama dia yang ninggalin aku ke Jepang. Tapi, dia melakukan suatu hal yang menginspirasiku melanjutkan ff tak jelas ini kekeke. Semoga kalian suka sequelnya ini yah~

Jongin duduk di sebuah kasur putih yang sangat tidak nyaman dipakai. Sesekali melihat handphonenya yang berisi ratusan foto namjanya. Namjanya? Masih bisakah Jongin memanggil namja cantik ini dengan namja'nya'? Jongin sungguh merindukan Sehun. Sudah hampir 3 bulan ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu. Selama itu pula ia tak bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi dengan Sehun.

"sudah bangun Jongin-ssi?" Tanya seorang suster yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jongin. "eumm sudah sedari tadi, Lay" jawab Jongin pada suster bernama Lay itu. "ayo makan, kau belum makan sedari pagi. Masa kau juga tak memakan makan siang mu" Lay menyuapi nasi dengan sup ayam ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Lay, kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Jongin pada yeoja berkebangsaan Jepang ini. "kalau terapimu sudah selesai. Mungkin minggu depan. Makin cepat kau ingin sembuh maka makin cepat kau pulang dari sini" jawab Lay.

Sebenarnya operasi Jongin sudah selesai sedari lama. Tumor pada otak kecilnya sudah dia angkat, Hanya saja dokter belum bisa menyembuhkan 'keseimbangan' Jongin. Jongin seperti kembali menjadi balita. Sulit untuk berjalan dengan benar.

"panggil aku bila ada sesuatu Jongin-ssi" ucap Lay lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Jongin. Melihat Lay telah benar-benar keluar Jongin mengambil handphonenya lagi dan kembali mengamati fotonya denga Sehun. "Sehunnie…. Tidakkah kau merindukan ku? Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan? Masih ingatkah kau dengan ku?" air mata menetes dari 2 pasang mata indah itu.

2 pasang? Ya 2 pasang. Lay masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Mendengarkan isi hati pasiennya itu. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin sejak pertama kali bertemu. Namun Lay tau, cinta Jongin rumit. Ia tak mau menambah rumit kisah cinta Jongin.

Lay menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan menuju ruang dokter. _Brukk_. "ah maaf suster Lay. Apa kau baik baik saja?" seorang namja manis membantu Lay berdiri. "aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ssi. Terimakasih." Jawab Lay lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap suster itu. Selalu terlihat buru-buru saat bertemu Kyungsoo, Menatap sinis kearah Kyungsoo, membuang muka saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sebenci itukah suster itu pada Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jongin. "masuklah" jawab Jongin dari dalam. "bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya. "membaik hyung. Bagaimana dengan mu dan suamimu?" Kyungsoo mentap Jongin dalam. Suami? Suami Kyungsoo itu Jongin kan? Jongin tak pernah mau menganggap dirinya suami Kyungsoo. Menurut Jongin, Joonmyeon suami Kyungsoo. "aku baik baik saja, begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon" jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengusap lembut rambut Jongin, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Jongin pun hanya menikmati apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. "jangan tinggalkan aku hyung" lirih Jongin lalu terlelap.'_Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Jongin_' lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jongin agar Jongin tak bosan dengannya. Ia tau, pernikahannya dengan Jongin tanpa rasa cinta. Tapi ia menikmati perannya sebagai 'istri' Jongin. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin sembuh. Karena bila Jongin sembuh, maka ia akan kembali ke Sehun. Ia benci itu.

Kyungsoo membuka handphone nya ketika satu pesan masuk. _Hyungggg aku sudah di Osaka wohooo universitasku keren Hyung! 'Aku dan Baekkie hyung sedang jalan-jalan sekarang. Kau ada dimana? Mau temani kami jalan-jalan? -Sehun_'.

Kyungsoo menangis. kenapa ia harus benci pada Sehun? Bahkan Sehun tak membenci Kyungsoo sama sekali. Padahal Kyungsoo telah merebut Jongin. Kyungsoo sungguh egois. Tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin Sehun bersama Jongin lagi.

'_maaf Sehunnie, tapi aku harus menjaga Jongin dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menemani kalian kapan-kapan' _balas kyungsoo pada pesannya. Membahas Jongin dan hubungannya dihadapan Sehun? Bukankah Kyungsoo begitu kejam?

'_tak apa hyung,aku tau Jongin lebih membutuhkanmmu. Sampaikann salam dari ku dan Baekkie hyung untuknya ya, kalau sempat suruh ia menelpon ku! –Sehun'_

Sifat egois Kyungsoo kembali. ia tak akan menyampaikan apapun tentang Sehun. Padahal Sehun terus menghubungi Kyungsoo agar dapat berkomunikasi juga dengan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo selalu beralasan. Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin tau bahwa Sehun masih mencintai Jongin.

Biarlah Kyungsoo yang menjadi dalangnya. Biarlah Kyungsoo sendiri yang menentukan akhir kisahnya dengan Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo hanya ingin berakhir dengan Jongin. Karena menurutnya, dia dan Jonginlah pemeran utamanya.

Nah ini aku jawab aja ya comment nya sekalian:

gothiclolita89: memang Kai nya bodoh. Aku menggambarkan orang yang ninggalin aku juga soalnya. Jadi ngasih kesan gitu buat Kai. /ditabok Kai/ makasih udah review^^

bbuingbbuingaegyo: iya sedih ya :(( Sehunnya apa lagi. Makasih udah review^^

RaeMii: maaf kalo gantung. ini aku kasih sequelnya. udah ga gantung kan? apa masih?

LM90: ngga jelas yah? maaf mungkin memang penyampaian ku jelek. disini udah aku coba perbaiki. semoga kamu suka yah^^

oracle88: ini sequelnya^^ semoga kamu suka ya chingu

GLux99: sebenernya sih gamau bikin lanjutannya'-' tapi banyak yang minta, jadilah ini haha

chuapExo31: hehe nih sequelnya^^

xxx: iya marahin aja Kai nya:(

nin nina: nih aku buat sequel nya chingu^^

Last, Mind to review?^^


End file.
